


The City Lights

by Sol1t41r3



Series: the series that i write with my own blood and sweat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, and you should probably read this first, no tags needed really, this is a prequel thing to that other thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1t41r3/pseuds/Sol1t41r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Saturday.</p><p>All was fine when you locked yourself in your room. But when your brother started bearing down your door, telling you to go out and buy something for him? You’d rather fucking not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is some bad writing with a bad title and a bad summary.

It was a Saturday.

All was fine when you locked yourself in your room. But when your brother started bearing down your door, telling you to go out and buy something for him? You’d rather fucking not.

 

You were just minding your own business, using your laptop to watch some of your favorite movies. You were even planning to pull an all-nighter just to finish your homework for school with movies playing in the background to keep you company. Adam Sandler’s one of your self-proclaimed best friends.

But when you were starting to hear your brother’s shouting, you tried to ignore him. Then you could hear footsteps up the stairs. You didn’t want to hear or see him today, he’d always bother the fuck out of you and you always retreated to your room to lock him out.

Kankri Vantas was the most annoying person on Earth and you were not surprised, his name was a letter away from being ‘cranky’.

You absolutely despised older people.

He got you to come out by telling you that Mom and Dad still weren’t coming home today from their vacation. So Kankri would have to make dinner again but he was missing an ingredient, some bullshit like that. You’d hardly think that your parents were on a vacation when you found out that they were just staying in a motel to fuck for days.

You wish you could just run away to leave this stupid family. Well, a stupid family that’s supported you for years. But you could probably stay with one of your school friends if they even let you.

Anyways, you pause the movie you were currently watching and put a hoodie and some joggers on because it was cold as all hell outside at this time of year. ‘What could Kankri possibly want you to buy in this weather?’ You think as you look outside your window. The snow was almost as tall as the picket fences that surrounded your house but the snowfall was just alright, you guess.

You really didn’t want to run an errand at night but you had to fucking do it for the food. You get the keys to your room and lock the door.

Going down the stairs was a pain since the steps were steep, you never got used to them and because of that you had fallen a total count of eight times on your ass while getting down. And that’s more than the number of times that you wished you could fall down, break your neck and die.

You could imagine the headlines. ‘ **Sixteen year-old teenager found dead after falling down a steep flight of stairs. Causes mass panic for households who have steep stairs and don’t give a single fuck about their children.** ’

After safely reaching the floor, you approach the living room couch.

“I don’t see why we can’t just have noodles for dinner.” You snap. Kankri looks up at you. “I thought you said you were sick of noodles?” He has a point for once. You forgot that the noodles taste like shit here.

You sigh in irritation.

“Fine, what the hell am I gonna buy?”

**\----------**

When you open the front door, you’re immediately smacked in face with cold air. You go out and close the door behind you.  You put on your hood and tighten the drawstring, which should help your face from being completely battered by the snow.

You don’t see why Kankri couldn’t go out and buy this shit that he told you to buy. Maybe he just doesn’t want his sensitive ass to get hypothermia out in this cold.

You walk down to nearest grocery store which was still far. Everything is so far away from your house. You hate this so much.

After walking past a few houses and crossing some roads, you finally get to the store and buy the things needed. You decide to take off your hood when you go outside again since the wind was blowing the other way. What the hell is up with this weather?

You walk on the nearly empty sidewalk until you hear some creaking and footsteps behind you. You glance at the direction of the sound and see a familiar face.

“You done shopping, Vantas?” It was McDouchebag Dave Strider himself, with his obnoxious red bicycle beside him. You remember him. He was one of the assholes who tease you at school.

“What the fuck do you want?” You growl. He walks on your left side, holding his bike with two hands. “Seeing as you got done buying something, I figured you’d want a ride.” Dave replies, his infamous Southern accent being very clear to hear.

“Why the hell are you still out?” You keep your distance from him. He notices that and you swear you see him smirk slightly.

“I got nothing to do at home. My bro’s out so I thought I could ride my bike around,” He fixes the black spectacles that were sitting crookedly on the bridge of his nose, “My offer’s still up.”

You raise an eyebrow, trying your hardest not to punch his face and run away from him. “What offer?” “Ridin’ you home.” He says it like it was obvious. Maybe you should pay more attention to what he’s saying so you wouldn’t look so stupid.

“Just fuck off.” You end up saying.

“It’s too late for cussing isn’t it, Karkat?” He still has that smirk on his face, “Besides, I doubt that you’d want to walk back home with all that stuff you’re carrying.”

You guess he’s right but no way in hell would you ever ride on a bike. Especially with Dave as the driver.

“Come on. You scared of bikes or somethin’?” He asks. “I’m not scared of bikes, asshole.” You huff, looking away from him.

Suddenly the wind picks up and there’s more snow falling. You accidentally press into Dave. “Fifty bucks say there’s gonna be a snowstorm later and you’ll be too slow to get back to your house.” He mumbles, not even flinching from the contact.

“Fine. Fine.” You snarl and he gets on his bike.

“Get on then.” You stare at the installed seat at the back of the bike. “On that?” “Yes on that, where the hell would you want to sit?” You shake the seat a few times to test it.

Dave sighs, “You’re not gonna fall on that.”

“It looks unsteady, you fuck.”

“Just get on the damn seat and hold my shoulder or something.”

You get on the seat and grab hold of his shoulder with your right hand. You feel very uncomfortable about this.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve got someone back here right?”

“Nah, John’s hitched a ride with me before.”

‘That’s great to know.’ You think and you tighten your hold on the plastic bag that held the groceries.

“At least he wasn’t such a touchy guy about it.” He says and steps on the pedals.

You had to suffer a few minutes’ worth of being a backseat driver because you were scared out of your fucking mind whenever Dave made the bike go faster.

Once you arrived at the house. Dave’s prediction was right. You didn’t owe him fifty bucks though. There actually was a snowstorm and you both were freezing to death outside. Especially Dave since he was only wearing a jacket which he didn’t zip up.

“Hey, mind if I stay at your place a bit? I gotta check the gears on my bike.”

“Yeah, sure.” You reply, but you don’t really seeing anything wrong with the gears. Honestly, you’d rather leave him in this snowstorm but whateverthefuck.

You get off the bike and run to the front door. The snow was higher than your ankles now. You hear Dave behind you, followed by the usual creaking of his bicycle.

“I’m gonna open the garage door because if you bring that thing inside, Kankri’s gonna freak out.” You say and you open the door. Kankri doesn’t really close it if you go out.

“Right. Just don’t let me freeze to death out here.” Dave quips but you don’t acknowledge him.

You run over to the living room where your older brother was still sitting on a couch on his phone. You weren’t curious about who he was texting so you threw the plastic bag beside him. He looks up.

“You look like you walked through a storm.” Kankri comments.

 “I almost did, fucker. Where are the garage keys?” You growl.

He doesn’t say anything for a while.

“On the key rack near the stairs.”

You get the keys and open the empty garage. Dave was waiting outside, his hair was ruffled and his hands were almost shaking. He puts his bike against the wall and follows you inside the house.

**\----------**

“You’re really sure you don’t have hypothermia?” You ask while he’s drinking his hot chocolate.

“Pretty sure,” He replies, “Besides. When did you start caring about me?” A smirk tugs at the asshole’s lips.

 “When did _you_ start caring about me?” You reply and he drops his smirk.

Dave clears his throat awkwardly. “Can we go up to your room?”

 _“What?”_   You splutter. “Come on, we can ditch your weird ass brother.” He says. “That weird ass brother almost didn’t let you stay because he knew you were one of the assholes that bothered me at school.” You hiss, keeping your voice low.

“I’m not staying for long.” He stands up from the couch. “How many things are you gonna persuade me to do?” You growl and he shrugs.

You get up the stairs, careful to land every step. “How the hell do you get up and down this every day?” Dave asks. You could hear him stumble a bit behind you. “I look at where I’m going.” You retort.

“How can you still be upset about us almost driving into a ditch?”

“We could have died!”

“No, we could have suffered a few injuries but not death.”

“Like injuries are better than death.”

“You were grabbing on my shoulder too hard anyways. I couldn’t steer properly.”

“Fuck you.” You say and walk to your door, unlocking and opening it after.

“Stay out here.” You order and Dave leans against your doorway. “You watching porn or something?” He calls out as you close your laptop and put it on your desk.

“I don’t watch porn.” You could feel your face heating up anyway. “Come on, everybody watches porn.” He grins.

You take the papers that were scattered on your bed and dump them on the floor beside your school bag. “I was watching a movie, alright?!”

“Why are you acting so flustered then?” Dave walks in and sits on your bed, taking a piece of paper that you left on the bed. “Woah, what’s this?” “Don’t read that!” You make a feeble attempt to get the paper but he gets you in a headlock with one arm.

“Is this fanfiction? Holy shit dude. You write stuff like this?” You smack his shoulder but he wouldn’t let go. Dave was stronger than he looks. “Let me go you insensitive fuck!” You growl and he lets you go. You snatch the paper away from his grasp and stuff it in your desk drawer.

“You write good by the way.” He says, looking away from you. At least you think he looks away. You glare at him and take off your hoodie; you had a shirt on anyway.

“You can get off my bed, thank you.” You push him off and he gets up. Seeing Dave on a non-school day made him seem different. Like he’s less of an asshole.

He walks up to the window and he opens it by a few inches. “What are you trying to do? Freeze us?” You raise an eyebrow. “You don’t mind if I smoke right?” He replies. “Just as you don’t clog the room with the smoke. Everything’s fine with me.” You say and lay on your pillows. You’ve seen Dave smoke before, especially with his goon friends at school.

The room grows silent as the blond lights up a cigarette, just standing near the window.

You stare at him. You’ve never really considered Dave a friend or a bully. He was just a person in your life. You met him through John Egbert, the class nerd, and Jade Harley, the always positive happy-go-lucky girl. The two were cousins, you think. Dave used to be their internet friend until he actually moved here and met up with them.

You don’t know what to make of Strider.

“I’ve got a confession to make.” He says after a while. You sit up, “What?”

Dave turns to you. “I actually just saw you go out and I decided to follow you on my bike because I heard my bro say that there was gonna be a snowstorm later,” He smudges the cigarette on the wall outside and drops it in the trash can that was beside your desk, “I was wondering why you would go out shopping before a snowstorm starts.”

“You _followed_ me?”

“I did,” His tone was flat and he sits on the edge of the bed. You shift away from him.  “I don’t know. I was just wondering.” He mutters and the silence returns again.

What is up with this guy? You narrow your eyes at him.

“Well, anyways,” He turns to you and ruffles your dark brown hair, you almost duck away from his hand but you don’t. He gets up, “Thanks for the hot choco. Good luck on your homework, man.”

What the fuck?

And Dave leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Just like that. You leave the room and go down the stairs hurriedly. You open the front door just to see him on his bike; he was just in front of the house.

You could see him give you a grin and he waves his hand. Then he rides away, disappearing in the darkness. The wheels of his bike leaving tracks in the snow.

What the hell just happened?

You close the front door.

“Karkat. Dinner’s ready!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done here  
> I just wanted to do a mysterious one shot (that I will probably continue but with a seperate fic) thing 
> 
> I was listening to this song right here while writing and I came out with this so yeah.  
> [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjl2tNQ3IuQ)
> 
>  
> 
> {UPDATE: THERE IS A SEQUEL FOR THIS UP ON MY PROFILE!}


End file.
